


Broken Teacups

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Post-Weirdmageddon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Stan isn’t sure how much of his brother’s newfound affection for him is genuine, and how much is just a show for the kids, until Ford walks out onto the porch one afternoon carrying a tray oftea, of all things.In which Ford shows some gratitude.





	Broken Teacups

Stan isn’t sure how much of his brother’s newfound affection for him is genuine, and how much is just a show for the kids, until Ford walks out onto the porch one afternoon carrying a tray of _tea_ , of all things.

“I have something I need to tell you, Stanley,” Ford says, and then sets the tray down gently on the couch.

“Oh, boy,” Stan grumbles. He takes a teacup off the tray. “You didn’t break anything, did you?”

Ford hesitates before answering. “Not… permanently, I hope.” He sits down on the couch and takes his own cup of tea. “What I wanted to talk about was… the night I came home. You know, from the portal.”

_Oh._ Stan’s grip on his cup quivers, just a little. He wonders if Ford notices.

If he does, Ford doesn’t show it. He takes a long, steady breath in and out. “I was engaged in a battle with Bill when it opened. I was trying to save the multiverse from him. I also knew that opening the portal would have dire consequences for our dimension.” He pauses for a moment. “I’m telling you this not to excuse my actions, but so you may better understand them. There is no excusing how I treated you that night.”

All Stan can do in response to this is stare. “So, you’re forgiving me?” he asks, hesitantly.

“More than that,” Ford answers with a smile. “When I was out in the multiverse, I had forgotten how much I missed home, how much I missed my friends, my family. Despite everything that’s happened, it’s been good to be back.” He takes a sip from his cup. “Yes, it’s been good. Without your help, I wouldn’t have been able to meet Dipper, or Mabel, or Wendy or Soos, for that matter. I wouldn’t have gotten to see Fiddleford or this old house again, as much as they both have changed. And you, of course,” he adds with a laugh. “I wouldn’t want to forget that.”

“Haha,” Stan says, weakly. He’s not sure how much more sappiness he can stand. It’s a welcome break from being hated, though. And maybe it means that Ford wants—

“Um, Stanley?” Ford asks, which snaps Stan back to attention. Apparently, he’s been holding his cup out at an angle, the tea spilling out onto the porch. Ford clears his throat. “Are you alright?”

Stan responds by yanking Ford into the biggest, tightest hug he can manage. “Oh my god, I’ve missed you, too, you smartass—”

“Stanley, the teacups!” Ford gasps, his tone panicked.

Stan loosens his grip on Ford and looks around. Apparently the force of the hug hurled both Stan and Ford’s teacup halfway across the porch. One of them has a chip in it that Stan’s pretty sure it didn’t before.

“Eh.” Stan shrugs. “Not like they’re fine china. Besides, we can always get ‘em fixed.”

This gets a laugh and another hug out of Ford. “I suppose we can.”


End file.
